


‘I Fucking Love You Kyle Broflovski’

by pinky_toe



Category: South Park
Genre: Band, Crimson Dawn, Fluff, M/M, Style Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_toe/pseuds/pinky_toe
Summary: Prompt from Style Week Day 3, Band!Stan has always had a crush on Kyle, and his unrequited love is the inspiration of many of Crimson Dawn’s hit songs. After 4 years of pining, Stan writes a song to confess.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	‘I Fucking Love You Kyle Broflovski’

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Crimson Dawn began, I’ve always head-cannoned that Stan writes songs because he’s madly in love with Kyle and needs a place to vent. I’m really happy that Style Week finally gave me a chance to write this!

Stan sat in traffic, ‘Cooler Than Me’ by Mike Posner playing through the mixtape that him and Kyle made back in middle-school. Stan smiled softly, as he remembered how he would suggest to put love songs in the mix, thinking that he was so slick and flying under Kyle’s radar. 

At the time that they’d made that mixtape, Stan had already been in love with Kyle for 4 months, and couldn’t think about anything else but Kyle. That hadn’t changed, and Stan still hopelessly pines for Kyle, even at the age of 17. 

Kyle still hadn’t noticed, and Stan had just accepted that he most likely would never notice. Stan would be lying if he said he was content with their friendship, always wanting more than that. Stan would just have to settle with writing Crimson Dawn’s songs, hinting and sometimes flat out telling Kyle that he was in love with him, not that he’d ever notice, as Stan’s singing voice made it nearly impossible to make out any words at all.

Stan’s unrequited crush on Kyle was the inspiration of many of their hit songs, along with the hating of the farm and just Randy in general. Kenny had pitched in with some songs about his parents occasionally, and Butters had written a few songs about his father, when he was particularly upset at him. 

Crimson Dawn’s next rehearsal was tonight, and when Stan finally made it to the farm, he rushed to set up the instruments and the mics. Kyle was coming halfway through the rehearsal, and Stan was ready to unveil his newest song; ‘I Fucking Love You Kyle Broflovski’. 

Kenny had suggested that Stan just tell him flat out, but Stan argued that this would be more romantic, and after 4 whole years of pining, he should at least go out with a bang. Kenny had just shrugged at that, muttered a simple, “Your funeral,” and went back to sipping his chocolate milk. 

That was two weeks ago, and after many rehearsals, the song was practically perfect, and Stan was ready to confess. Kenny and Butters came together, and Jimmy was dropped off by his parents soon after. 

“Ok guys,” said Stan, “We gotta get this perfect, my entire love life is on the line.”

“‘Kay,” said Kenny, sucking on a lollipop and picking up his bass, “If you really wanna kill your relationship with Kyle, go ahead.”

“Kenny! That’s not very nice, Stan worked extra hard for this, and he sure as heck doesn’t want his friends being mean on his big day! Don’t ya, Stan?”

“Yeah. Thanks Butters, at least someone supports me.” said Stan, glaring at Kenny. 

“I s-support you Stan,” said Jimmy, before drumming a practice beat and grinning like a madman. 

Stan smiled awkwardly, “Thanks Jimmy. Alright, let’s practice; ‘This Farm Fucking Sucks Ass’, then ‘I Fucking Love You Kyle Broflovski’. Everyone cool with that?”

“Yup!”

“Y-yeah.”

“Sure.”

~~~

Just as the final riff of ‘I Fucking Love You Kyle Broflovski’ played, the heavy wooden door of the barn started to creak open, and everyone turned to see Kyle stick his head in, before opening the door fully and entering. 

“Hey guys, basketball practice finished sooner than expected, so I came here. I hope you don’t mind me being a bit early.”

Stan smiled, “Nah dude, it’s fine. We’re just practicing a new song I wrote.”

Kyle grinned, and closed the barn door, before sitting down on a hay bale in front of the band. “A new song, you say? Can I hear it?”

Stan grinned awkwardly, “Y-yeah, of course you can.”

Stan nodded his head to the rest of the band, and Jimmy held his drum sticks at the ready, waiting for Stan to announce the song. 

“I-um. T-this song was written by me, and it’s c-called; ‘I Fucking L-love You Kyle Broflovski’.” 

Kyle sat there in shock as the song began to play, face on fire and jaw slack. 

Stan was singing his heart out, telling Kyle about how he pined for years, and that Kyle never got it. The song ended with Stan singing about how it’s ok if he doesn’t like him back, but if he did, it would be amazing. 

The final riff played again, and Stan shyly looked at Kyle, only to see him in the same position that he was in when the song started, completely shocked. Stan visibly deflated, and the rest of the band shared a look, unsure about what was going on. 

Kyle blinked, and slowly stood up, before running to Stan and hugging him tightly, knocking the microphone over in his haste. “I’m sorry I never noticed,” said Kyle, leaning back to look at Stan, and cupping his face with his right hand, “I hope I can make it up to you.” 

Just as Stan was going to reply, Kyle leaned in and kissed him, taking the advantage of Stan’s mouth being open to deepen the kiss. Stan stood there in shock for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Kyle and kissing him back. 

The rest of the band stood in shock as they began to make out, Kenny taking a quick photo before beckoning Butters and Jimmy to follow him out, giving the two lovebirds some space. 

After kissing for what felt like hours, Stan and Kyle finally parted, and Stan pressed his forehead against Kyle’s as they panted. 

“So,” said Stan, “I take it that you liked the song?”

Kyle laughed, “Dude, I loved it. It’s the best one you’ve written so far.”

Stan grinned, quickly kissing Kyle again, “I’m happy I’ve gotten my boyfriend’s approval. You are my boyfriend, right?” said Stan, worried.

Kyle grinned, “Yeah, dude. I love you.”

Stan leaned in for a kiss, “I love you too.”


End file.
